Nothing Personal ExoPink ChanJi Version
by I'veGrownUp
Summary: (He thought he crossed the river and his feet has already dried) Moroccan Quote The game is just about to begin,she learned from the best... Same story as before I only changed the names to Chanyeol and Eunji (ExoPink)
1. Chapter 1

"I hope you'll understand... Nothing Personal"

*Eunji finished as a smile formed on her lips. To everybody who is watching her,it looks like an innocent smile, but,only her and the man next to her knew the meaning behind it. She have read once a french quote about revenche saying "La vengence est un plat qui se mange froid" which litterary means "Revenge is a cold dish to eat" and she totally disagrees,in fact revenge never tasted as warm and sweet,so sweet that she feels like it'll make her diabetic... The expression of the young man who is standing across her is a million dollar worth: Eyes so wide that the two hazel and white balls are almost falling from their orbs,mouth hanging open,nostrils'diameter abnormaly larger than usual as a sign of anger... She waved him goodbye and walked away. The crowded room was so quiet that her heels'contact with the marble floor was making a high noise,it was only after she exited the space that life was brought back and diffrent voices and noises were heard... She did it! She finally did it! Maybe nothing was original about the way she achived her mission,but,this is exactly how she wanted to do it,she wanted to show him that she's a good student,a fast learner. It took her a year,a long year to muster courage,and the seed of her patience at last gave it's product,only hers was grandiosely bigger,better than her teacher's... More humiliating

*It all started two years ago,when Jung Kangshik has been promoted and was asked to move to Seoul. The process was hard for his small family,specialy to his beloved only seventeen years old daughter Jung Eunji,this later was happy with her life in the small house in the countryside,a small town A-list student with few friends and paraticaly no problems,living a quiet happy life with her parents UNTIL they moved to Seoul...

*The house was much moden then the one they used to live in,from the architecture,the forniture to the location itself,Eunji's room was the pertiest,the largest and the pinkest (Her favorite color). The country bumpkin was amaized with this new world that she discovered for the first time... Speaking about new things,it was during her first night in her new room that she discovered that the hotties from that K-Boyband EXO were ugly in front of... Well... Let me tell you the whole story

*She just took a shower and walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around her,she didn't bother to close the curtains,she actually never did so in her old room,the sun was almost fading creating a breath taking view on the sky... The window was also mid open and the fresh breeze has sneeked into the room,Eunji was leaning against the huge glass window as she stared at the scenery in front of her,beautiful was an understatement. She was too engrossed in admiring when a whistle caught her off guards,she turned toward... How words can be put to discribe what she saw? The view of the sunset could be neglected without any regret 'EXO who?'She thought as she was staring at a tall half naked man,he was only wearing jeans that were hanging low,perfect abs and no sign of belly, she didn't realise she was drolling over a human being until she met his eyes. Her eyes widen and realisation hit her when he smirked and winked at her: He saw her! She saw her daydreaming about his body and... OH NO! She was in a towel! the perfect stranger opened his mouth to talk but she beated him by pulling the curtains and closing the window... What just happened?

*She wore her long bubly brown skirt,yellow t-shirt and green boots and tied her short black hair with a red rubbon,she put on her thick glaces,the ones with the orange frame,she sat on the edge of her bed and stared again at the curtained windows and sighted,grabbed a book from her collection and engrossed herself in reading... Two hours when the small incident was completely forgoten,her mother called her for dinner,the seventeen years old girl was decending the stairs when her eyes met those of the window stanger,she fainted in place luckly she was two stairs away from the floor

*Imagine her shock when she woke up half hour later to find HIM leaning on her face,on her bed asking her if she was okey. Her tongue couldn't utter a word as she kept on staring at him eye to eye until two unfamiliar faces entered her room followed by her parents... The two people were introduced as Mr Park and his wife Mrs Lee,and the young (Perfect) stranger was introduced as Park Chanyeol... Their neighbours

*And so,the two families became friends: Mrs Lee would always go shopping with her mother,Mr Park would go with her father fishing or drinking suju,but for Eunji and Chanyeol,that was a whole another story,they were together in the same high school,in the same class,and this was her dilema:He's the poplular guy,the captain of the basketball team,got all the girls he want (Or don't),and she... She was what they call a loser,since she put her feet in here,people started criticizing her for her looks,this what high school was all about: Apparence,and of course,not wanting to ruin his reputation,he pretend he don't know her,and despite that,the country bumpkin found herself head over heels for him

*For the first semester,they didn't have any interactions one with the other exept the times of the occasional family dinners... Then the twist of events happened: Chanyeol failed his semestre,and his graduation depends on the grade of the next one. His parent kept on bragging how sweet Eunji passed her semester and was an A-list student,the young man was aware of Eunji's crush on him,and he knew that for nothing in the world he could feel the same about her,but,during the rise to the top,some sacrifices should be made... That night,he slept with an evil smile on his face

*The very next day,Eunji was stuned when she found him laying on her bed waiting for her,and from that day on,he kept on showing uninvited in her room without their parents knowing,giving her his guilty smile that swept her off her feet,showing fake intrest in everything she does,he one day purposly confessed his fear of failing the year,and naive Eunji offered help... And so,he got what he wanted: Free help from a foolish country bumpkin. She would spent the entire evening and a part of the night explaining physics,chimistry,maths,biology and many other subjects to him until exhaustion and he would sneak to his room after giving her a kiss on the cheek and a wink

*They kind of made a silent agreement that their secret meetings stay within the walls of her room,and she really didn't care as long as she gets to have him all for her during the evening and a part of the night,she was,during those four months floting on cloud nine thinking that he feels the same toward her too

*He was grinning,so wide that the corners of his mouth were reaching his ears,this is the end he've been waiting for,no more long hours of studing with country bumpkins,no more colorfull ugly children clothes on his sight,and no more creepy thick glasses and tooth-grills,he was so proud of himself when he answered all the questions in the final exam

*He cameback late at night when he found her lights still on,probably waiting for him he smirked as he entred the room with the lights still off and lay on his bed,from where she stand,she can't see him... "Silly stupid country bumpkin" He thought

*Two weeks and no sign of Chanyeol,little Eunji was confused,she would sleep late and wake up early in an attempt to see him walking into his room (Or into hers) but nothing,the poor girl was so blinded to see that he was avoinding her... It was finally during the graduation ceremony that she saw him when he was called on stage to receive his diploma,their eyes locked for a second but he looked away,she was hurt from that but she convinced herself that it is because he didn't want anyone to suspect anything

*She wore her orange dress with a pair of yellow ballerines,put on her green accessories,applied some make up,and her father drove her to the after party since she didn't have a partner,she was so nervous,she's going to confess to Chanyeol tonight,she know he'll be surprised at first but then,he'll hug her tight and tell her that he loves her back "And why not kissing me"She was already builting white picket fences as she made her way to the ballroom,when she found him standing in the middle surrounded by his friends as handsome as ever,she breathed in and out before heading toward him

*He reconised her the moment she set a foot into the ballroom,who else would wear such a dress? Panic got him when he saw her heading toward him,he excused himself from his friends and tried to hide from her. He only made it to the garden that much to his dismay she followed him,he knew it all along,he knew this will happen that he'll have to face her:

"Hi!"

"Eum... Euh... Hello"He replayed while leaning at the wall behind him not sparing her one look

"The..."She posed as if she's trying to find something intresting to say "The sky is full of stars tonight!"

'I'm not blind you know?' He thought "Yeah... You're right"Was his short answer

"By the way,congradulations for the graduation"She said as she looked at him while his sight was still averted to the sky

"Ah... Yeah... Thanks Eunji-sshi"

*They stayed quiet for sometime,for Chanyeol it was a torture,but for the naive country bumpkin,it was just a confortable silence during which she gathered her thoughts and courage

"In fact..." "I..." They both talked in the same time

"It's okey,go first"Allowed her the boy

"I... I wanted to tell you something a long time ago"She begun,and right then right there,he knew what was coming his way. No!he can't let this happen

"I think it is better if I talk first"

"No! It took me a lot of time and effort to confess and here I am! I-I-I like you!"She did it! she finally did it!

*Chanyeol wasn't surprised at all,he just didn't expect her to be this bold,her confession only added fuel to the already burning fire

"Komowo Eunji-sshi" An awkward silence followed and Eunji thought that he accepted her and he's planing his next move,which was in her dream world either hugging or kissing her and saying I love you too,but his next words were the last thing she thought of

"In this world,the sky and the sea never meet,just like the sun and the moon,fire and ice... Just like in maths,Ys and Xs can't be gathered on the same side,they can't be mixed... Same rule for the human beings,each should stick by it's own kind,it will be a riot if they got mixed up together..." He switched his sight from the sky to her "During the time we spent together,I just felt mere sympathy toward you,I... Didn't mean to lead you on a wrong rode... I hope you'll understand... Nothing Personal"

*As he finished his monologue,he smiled to her,it maybe looks as his usual charming smiles,but only him knew the meaning of it,it was a victory smile. This burden finally ended for good... He waved her goodbye and walked back to the ballroom not knowing (Or knowing so well)thathe just crashed her utopia with his words,broke her heart and her in the process.

*Broken hearted,she followed the same path as the man who caused her misery,and entred the ballroom just in time to witness a conversation that added more salt to the cut:

"Oy my man,what were you doing that loser-girl out side?"Said Baekhyun his friend

"Don't tell me you like her!"Asked Kris and a round of laughter followed

"YAH! Do you wanna die?"Chanyeol laughted as he hit the two guys in their ribs "It is the usual... She confessed"A round of "Woos" and congradulations was heard around the man of the hour

"You dog! Even the circus girl confessed!"Laughted Sehun

"Of course she did! All the girls do! I'm irresistible"Grinned Chanyeol

"And what did you tell her?"Asked another one from the group of eleven men

"The truth!"Braged Chanyeol "I told her that I don't go for girls like her,I'm a man with standars,and circus girls doesn't even make it to the bottom of my list" He said not knowing that the girl in question have heard every single insulting word he said

"Oh you're the man!"Jongdae gave him a knuckle bump

"Seriously! She thought she stands a chance with the great Park Chanyeol! Crazy girl"Laughted Tao

*She heard enough insults,she was startled,he've been lying all along? Okey,now breaking her heart and scatering it's pieces all around was a thing,manipulating her for four months while she used every unce of energy she had to assure his success in the finals including doing his homework and part in the school projects while he played videau games just that he come braging in front of his friends about her awful tast in clothes and how he made her fall for him and furthermore compare her to other girls,that was another

*It was too much for a fragil girl to take in one night,she gathered what was left from her dignity (As if there is still any)and headed to the door... She stood by the exit and turned to look at the devil's incarnation one last time as tears were streaning down her face,her glasses were blury,but that didn't prevent her from seeing him clearly,on each side of his,was standing a tall model-like girl dressed elegantly. Afterall,maybe he was right! Compared to other girls she was nothing but a foolish naive country bumpkin that don't belong to his world... But that didn't give him the right to treat her the way he did. Still glancing at him,a rush of emotions took over her,her heartbeat fastned,her eyes focused on one person,and then she said those words,the words that became the reason of her life,a daily mantra... "I'll revenge myself! I'll revenge my pride! You're going to regret it Park Chanyeol! I swear it! You'll regret ever playing this dirty game with me"She said in almost a whisper so only her would hear and turned away to run back to her house...

*Two hour later after wandering aimlessly around,she found herself standing outside her room's door,luckily her parents were soundly sleeping so that they won't see her in this wrecked state. She told her father that there's no need to come after her since a 'Friend' of hers would bring her back home after the party,thinking that Chanyeol and her will hook up. It is how it usualy happen in the end of the movies? The lead actress confessing,and the lead actor confessing back and they kiss and at the end he bring her back home? She just forgot a small detail:It is not a movie,this is real life,and most importantly,she's not the lead actress...

*His words kept on playing over and over again in her head "Just like in maths,Ys and Xs..." Oh irony! He didn't even know the diffrence between geometry and algebra before her,it was her who taught him about Y and X and the alphabet in general (Yeah she did)

*First thing she did when entering her room was harshly pulling the curtains so that she won't see any reminder of him,then,she stood in front of her closet where a full length mirror was hanging... With the help of the dim light which source was from a lamp on her nightstand,she saw her reflexion staring back at her,and she didn't really like what she saw:It is not the puffy eyes,the runing nose,or the messed up make up that she didn't like,it was something more than her physical appearance,she hated seing the fragil weak sensible naive clueless girl underneath

*If only the world saw her as she really is,the girl under the circus clothes,under the thick glasses,just Jung Eunji... But who was she kidding? She's nobody,they were all right! There's nobody underneath... A lone tear escaped her eye,followed by a second and a third,and then,a whole waterfall was cascading down her cheeks... She need a change,a radical change,she need to prouve to the world that she got more in her than just her grandma-like clothes and high grades

*'But how?' She thought 'From where can I start?' And as she throw herself on the bed,more tears fell,did she bit off more that she could swallow? She can't do this along,she needs someone who would be willing to help her,someone she know she can trust... Just like a light bulb,she thought of a name,the perfect person for this mission... She reached for the phone and dialed a number she knows all too well. After three rings or four,a voice was heard:

"Eunji?"

"...Bomi-ah... Can I come and stay at your place this summer?... I need your help..."She said while still sobbering


	2. Chapter 2

ooo Three Months Later ooo

*She took a look around her room,it wasn't the same anymore,it was no more pink,it was the exact vision she had when she asked her parents to renew the room: A mixture of black,blue and white paint that gave the certainty that a mature person with elegant taste live there,the curtains were still closed just like the duration of the three precedent months. She stood in front of her mirror just like how she did three months ago,this time with the lights on although it was day time,and then,she smiled,a smile that took her three months to form. Gone were the glasses,the tooth grills,gone was the ridiculous haircut,the circus clothes,and gone was the baby-girl body,in brief,gone was Jung Eunji the country bumpkin,the glasses were replaced by contacts,the braces magically disapeared leaving place to white lined up teeth,she was no more Miss one eyebrow,her eyebrows were perfectly separated,her naturaly dark brown eyes were looking bigger due to the black eyeliner,her pouty cherry pink lips were highlighted by a red velvet lipstick,her black short hair was now long light brown soft curls. The new curvious young woman was dressed in black shorts,sweatheart sleeveless blue top that gave the hint of her cleavage,a white jacket and toped it all with killer high heels. This complexion of clothes made her look like if she just steped out of a fashion magasine

*But most importantly,the change wasn't just physical,she finally achieved what she wanted the most at the begining of the summer,she became a new person,a strong caracter,not any longer timid or naive,during this three months she fighted to be a stronger person,sophisticated,she got rid of the accent. She was now one step closer to her aim,her cousin Yoon Bomi did a very good job "Game on Park Chanyeol! You're so doomed you jerk!"... The shy naive country bumpkin is buried six feet off the ground

*She walked out of her room just in time to hear her mother saying something about Bomi waiting for her outside in the car,today was the first day of college,Eunji is going to live in there,so saying goodbye to her parents was hard,but what was coming ahead was harder...

*Call it luck or whatever you want,her plan of revenge was easier than she thought,as if writen in heaven,Lee Haeul,Eunji's aunt and Bomi's mother was the principal of BJU (Busan Journalism University),the same university where Eunji decided to pursue her studies ,and one day while the two girls were helping Haeul organising the lists of the new students,they saw a familiar name,a mischievoulious smile formed on Bomi's lips which made Eunji dread it

*Lee Haeul decided to help her niece,her role consisted of changing Eunji's name: In the official papers,her name was still Jung Eunji,but,in the in the papers displayed in public and given to the teachers (Such as class lists) her name was... Cha Hyerim...

*There he was,Park Chanyeol,classifaied as popular since he stepped into the BJU,surroundred by few pretty girls in an avrege sized classroom,this past vacation was the best one he spent in years,he've been to Spain for two months with his friends,and they really enjoyed every moment of their escapade... It's been fifteen days since he cameback,and he really was dreading the moment he's going to walk into his room: What if she's not over him yet? What if she's still waiting for him in front of her window? He walked in as a thief and breathed in relief when he founded the curtains closed...

*Days went by since he cameback,and Chanyeol's curiosity increased,it was like if Jung Eunji disapeared from earth,not that he cared about her,it's just... What if she did something bad to herself like suicide or something? Maybe he is a cruel ruthless person who doesn't care about other people's feelings but,if something happened to her,he'll be the one and only responsable,he'll be mind scolded forever

*But then,it is impossible,if anything happened to her,his parents would've told him right? So,Chanyeol assumed that maybe she cameback to the countryside to find a nice groom and live with him in a picket fenced house and have ten children and live happily ever after,just where she belongs... Just where all the naive country bumpkins belong... Park Chanyeol was unaware of the storm coming his way

*Shin Dongyeop,a Communication teacher was standing in front of his new students,he just finished introducing himself and was about to start the presentation of the curriculum when,a knock was heard on the door,he sighted. Why there always must be a distraction when he was about to say something important

"Come in"He said in an irritated tone and the door opened,and then,a general silence took over the whole room,teacher Shin Dongyeop was no exeption

"Is this class 1FJ (Freshman Journalism)?"Asked a sweet voice,whose owner waited for a respond that never came,the teacher kept on staring at her

"Mr?"The voice asked one more time few seconds later

*Dongyeop snaped out of his daydreaming "Y-Y-Yes... And you are?"

"My name is Cha Hyerim,I'm a student in this class too,sorry for being late Mr...?"

"Shi Dongyeop,I'll be your communication teacher for this year miss Cha,since you are here now why don't you find a seat?"He asked trying his best to look composed ,not wanting to look nervous in front of his students because of the beautiful girl who just came in

"Yeh Mr Shin"She bowed and smiled,then she turned her gaze to the horde of students searching for an empty sit,and guess what? She found a perfect one: Right behind her target Park . Chan . Yeol!

*The whole class watched in awe as the girl swayed her hips left and right heading toward the empty seat. 'Perfect'She thought,he's goofily smiling at her... He didn't reconize her so,until now her plan is perfectly going well,then,when she arrived next to him,she 'Accidently' brushed her hand on his arm. This small gesture from her was enough to boost his ego. He turned his head to the front and smirked at the others as if saying "She's already mine back off" and mentaly laughing at their similar expressions that screamed "Lucky dog" and the female's saying "What a bi*ch"

*Seconds turned to minutes,minutes to hours,hours to days,days to weeks,and weeks to months,and by each passing moment,Chanyeol found himself more and more confused,annoyed,and angry,the cause? Some chick named Cha Hyerim. 'Is she bipolar?'Chanyeol asked himself,cause other than that,there is no valid explanation to what she does or rather what she's doing to him,she's driving him to the edge of craziness,just what she's exactly playing,and who the hell does she think she is to ignore the mighty Park Chanyeol?

*Cha Hyerim was a mistery for him,one day,she's flirting with him,she even went out with him in couple dates,the very next day,she's ignoring him or making him the joke of the BJU... Rumors says that she dated a lot of celebrities including Seo Inguk,Suho,Jisoo and many others,it is said that she even rejected N, Woohyun,and Key... Is this the cause she feels superior to the others (Or to him in particular?)... Despite all the rumors of her being unreachable and obviously out of his league,his mind was set on getting her...

*Right now he's watching her sitting with a group of seniors eating lunch and laughing,he knows she's just ignoring him,because obviously,the laughter in that table is all about him. His friends are making fun of him for being able to bed all the girls exept for her,but he assures them that he'll do,and as the time passes,his assurance became a promise

*Days went by,and the weight of his promiss became unbearable,sleep drained him,he spend his nights planing for ways to woo her,and still,she remained indiffent: He gave her flowers,she accepted them with a smile,and he thought that he finally succeded,when,few minutes later,he found the bouquet in the trash can of his room God only knows how it got there... He invited her to a date in Chan Tian Di*,a romantic restaurant where he intended to pull the romantic card,she agreed,and he was really floting on cloud nine. At eight 'oclock,Chanyeol arrived to the restaurant,fifteen minutes passed,and no sign of Hyerim,half an hour,and she's still not there,he began to be worried that maybe it is one of her tricks... It was an hour later when she arrived but,the smile on his face quickly sliped when,guess what? She arrived... Holding hands with Choi Siwon,a sanbae in their university and sat right in the table next to him,he was left gapping mouth wide open and all what he could do after watching the cozy couple next to him for a good fifteen minutes was to leave,gathering his shartred ego

*Rescue came knocking on his door in a human form,Yoon Bomi,Cha Hyerim's best friend told him that the girl he's intrested in have a feeble for the grandiose things,and advised him that if he wants to win her attention and heart,he'd better do something big for her... And the seniors'graduation ceremony two days from now,was the perfect oportunity

*And So,that night he slept with a huge smile on his face,now with the help of her best friend,he was sure that he will finally win her heart,Cha Hyerim is going to be his... Unknown to Park Chanyeol,he was digging his own grave of humiliation

*Eunji was grining,so wide that the corners of her mouth were almost reaching her ears,this is the end she've been waiting for! All those months of pretend,of practice will finally be over,she was so pround of herself because he didn't suspect anything,he was so foolishly seeking his lustful dreams of beding her,of courting her,of impressing her,and at the end of even getting her attention unaware that he's following her to his end. Tonight is payback night... "Karma is coming to get you Chanyeol!"

"May everyone give me their attention please"Echoed the MC's voice in the grand hall that was used that night specially for the ceremony "Now that the ceremony has officially ended,we have a special request from Park Chanyeol" Now all the attention were on the stage on Chanyeol,and for the first time in his life,he felt so nervous

"Cha Hyerim can you join me on stage please?"Said Chanyeol and the total of one tousand five hundred people in the grand hall started whispering wondering what's going on

*Eunji on the other hand feinted surprise before slowly standing and heading toward the stage and stood right next to him

"Hyerim-sshi,I've been waiting to ask you something since I first met you,I know you dated a lot of celebrities before... But I-I Like you,I know you feel the same way... Cha Hyerim would you like to go out with me?... A-Ani... Would you like to be my girlfriend?"A round of cheers and applause thundred around them

*She wanted to smirk,to laugh out loud 'till she'll be out of breath,a long year of patience finally gave it's product,she got more than she wanted,he was pouring his heart in front of her,she was seeking a confession from him,she got an asking out too...

*The room became silent as everybody was waiting for the princess's respond,Jung Eunji looked at the crowd searching for her cousine,once she found her,the two young women smiled at eachother and then,Bomi muttered a 'Do it!',and Eunji nodded

"Komowo Chanyeol-sshi"She paused for few seconds recalling a similar situation exactly a year ago,then she suddenly turned to the man next to her,eye to eye and she began a monologue that she knows all too well

"In this world,the sky and the sea never meet,just like the sun and the moon,fire and ice... Just like in maths,Ys and Xs can't be gathered on the same side,they can't be mixed..."These words... They seemed so familiar to him,he heard them before,but he couldn't quiet remember where,confusion was writen all over his face while she continued her speech

"Same rule for the human beings,each should stick by it's own kind,it will be a riot if they got mixed up together..."Gone was the innocent look in her eyes while staring at the confused man in front of her

"During the time we spent together,I just felt mere sympathy toward you,I..."Then realisation kicked in,she's mirroring him! How come she knows? His eyes widen and his mouth was hanging open,this isn't happening No!

"Didn't mean to lead you on a wrong road..."No one knows about that night unless...

"... I hope you'll understand..."Unless the girl in front of him was...

"... Nothing Personal" Jung Eunji!

*She smiled,a smile that he knew too well,a victory smile,waved him goodbye with a wink and walked away while the grand hall was quiet,so quiet that the sound of her heels was deafing! She turned around the corner and disapeared under everyone's eyes,and then,it was the start of whispers and gasps that bearly registered in Chanyeol's head

"Oh poor Chanyeol Oppa!"

"I can't belive she rejected him!"

"Do You think she's still with Suho?"

"Hahaha he really thought he stands a chance with her"

"What a looser"

"I knew she would reject him"

*He was angry,so angry. But truth to be told,he really deserved it! Who would have known that a girl like Jung Eunji would do this ? ... He couldn't stay in the same room with his humiliation in front of all those people,so he decided that the best thing to do is to ran away... Ran after her

*And so he did,he ran not caring about the surprised eyes following him... Searching for her didn't take too long as he spoted her on the rooftop. He took a ran and didn't stop until he found himself standing next to her

"Jung Eunji! Y-Yo-You!"

"Surprise surprise"She responded with sarcasm

*Despite the humiliation and all he smiled

"Happy now?"

"More then you could ever think"She smiled

"I never thought Jung Eunji could be this revengefull"

"And I can't belive Park Chanyeol easily fell in my trap"She responded immediatly

"How?"A question that Chanyeol was dying to ask since he knew the truth

"You shouldn't have underestimated me"

*They stayed silent for sometime staring into nothingness

"Will saying sorry now be too late?"He asked still not looking at her

"You think?"

*It was getting late but none of them moved,silence once again filled the place

"Soooo... What are we to eachother now?"Chanyeol broke the silence

"Old neighboors... I ... Guess?"Answered tentatively Eunji

"Em... Fair enough!"Smiled Chanyeol

"Nothing Personal?"Smiled sweetly Eunji as she held her hand

"No... Nothing Personal"Chanyeol responded as he shook her extanded hand

*They stared at eachother eye to eye smiling,then they both walked on opposite ways... Things were now settled,they were even,no bad blood between them and... Nothing was Personal anymore

*Did they live happily ever after? I myself don't know,all I can tell you... That encountrer on the rooftop of the BJU wasn't their last ;)

END


End file.
